1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to splints, braces, bandages and the like and, more particularly, to a device and method to immobilize a splinted limb at the appropriate angle during casting.
2. Description of the Related Art
As is well-known in the art, the use of fiberglass casts or splints have just about replaced the use of the old plaster-type casts. The fiberglass version is lighter, stronger, less susceptible to damage from physical abuse and damage from water. However, there are still application requirements which must be followed when applying a fiberglass splint. Perhaps the most important of these is the requirement that the bone structure remain in alignment while the fiberglass is hardening. This is very important especially when applying splints to ankle injuries. In the past, medical personnel such as nurses have had to hold the foot and ankle in position while the fiberglass hardens. This practice not only occupies the time of the nurse that perhaps could be put to better use elsewhere, but it also comprises the placement of the ankle which should be kept at an exact 90xc2x0 for maximum healing benefit.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a custom-fitted ankle splint.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,331 issued in the name of Darcey
U.S. Pat. No. 5,980,474 issued in the name of Darcey
U.S. Pat. No. 5,957,871 issued in the name of Darcey
The following patents describe an ankle splint.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,605,535 issued in the name of Lepage
U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,195 issued in the name of Neal
U.S. Pat. No. 4,966,134 issued in the name of Brewer
U.S. Pat. No. 4,505,269 issued in the name of Davies et al.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,977,891 issued in the name of Grim disclose a variable support ankle brace.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,628,945 issued in the name of Johnson, Jr. describe an inflatable ankle brace with a porous compressible filler.
Consequently, there exists a need for a means by which fiberglass ankle casts or splints can be kept at a specific angular relationship while the fiberglass hardens or dries.
Therefore, it is an object of the invention to provide for a device and method to immobilize a splinted limb at the appropriate angle during casting.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide a splint forming aid. Once a fiberglass or plaster splint is applied, this device is put on to hold the splint in a 90 degree angle so the material can set up and harden. This shaper replaces a medical person that would normally stand there and flex the patient""s foot in the 90 degree angle. The splinted foot is placed into a stiff sandal then VELCRO((trademark)) straps, which are attached to the sandal or wrapped around it, are pulled by the patient until the foot is in a 90 degree position. The doctor would most likely set this up and instruct the patient how far to pull the straps. This is held for probably 10-15 minutes until the fiberglass is hardened in place.
The present invention is designed to free up nursing personnel to perform other tasks, who are conventionally used to hold the cast in position while it hardens. After medical procedures have been applied and the fiberglass cast applied, the invention is then placed over the cast and secured with the use of nylon straps to the patient""s foot area. Next, two large straps, connected to the invention at the toe area, are pulled back and secured to one another behind the patient""s calf area of the leg using hook and loop fastener such as VELCRO((trademark)). Such a procedure allows the foot to be held at a 90xc2x0 angle with respect to the patient""s leg. This action then allows the fiberglass cast to harden in a position that will result in the most health benefit for the user.
The use of posterior ankle splint shaper results in more accurate setting of fiberglass ankle splints or casts while concurrently freeing up medical personnel to perform other tasks.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it holds fiberglass ankle splints in position until they harden.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for more accurate setting.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it frees medical personnel to perform other tasks.